Something's Bugging Sammy
by Destiel4shnurps
Summary: Something has been bugging Sam and every night for about a week Sam has come back to the hotel room drunk. Dean finally confronts him about it. Something happens that could change the Winchester brother's lives forever. For good or bad. Wincest. Will things turn out for the boys, or will their relationship be destroyed?
1. The Beginning

**_A little fluff piece to begin a story I hope to continue later. I hope you enjoy the story. It's gonna be a little whirl before I go into serious smut pieces but they will get progressively more into sexual scenes. Let me know what you guys think in reviews. If you find any grammatical errors let me know. Thanks and enjoy. :)_**

Chapter one:

As Dean and Sam drove the long journey to Illinois; the long, boring, seemingly endless, deathly quite journey, neither of them spoke and the only sound that either Winchester can hear, is the steady hum of the impala's engine. Dean opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, but, thinking better if it, closed it; his teeth clicking together audibly.

_'He hates me.' _Sam thinks, angry at himself, and afraid of what his older brother might be thinking.

**_...Flashback..._**

"Sam?" Deans asks, looking up, relieved, from the bed. They have been in this particular hotel for about a week, slightly longer than usually, but this case was taking longer than usual as well._ 'It would go a lot faster if Sammy was ever here to help.' _Dean growled to himself. Sam has been gone almost every night, and by the time he got back he was drunk off his ass.

'_This isn't like Sammy. Something is buggin' him.' _Dean frowns, worry and concern for his younger brother making his heart constrict.

Sam stumbles across the threshold and almost falls down, but he catches himself on the wall. Dean flinches and gets up from the bed, setting down one of Bobby's books they borrowed. He forgets about his research, his focus and concern now focused on Sammy.

"Sammy?" Dean asks again, since Sam hasn't answered him.

"'S not Sammy." Sam slurs, shaking his head and pointed a drunken finger at dean. Sam' a shaggy hair falls into his face, and he runs a hand through it to clear his line of sight.

"Ok. Well, Sam, what's goin' on with you lately?" Dean asks, putting a solid, warm hand on either of Sammy's shoulders, steadying his younger brother.

Sam's hazel eyes stare down into deans emerald green ones, and Sam has to force himself not to do what he wants to.

"Nothing." Sam slurs, and shrugs out of deans grip. He loses his balance and falls backwards. Dean reaches out to catch him but ends up falling as well. Sam plops down on the too-springy hotel bed, and dean lands on top of him, a knee on either side of Sammy's hips. Dean supports his weight above his brother with his arms. Dean begins to push off of the bed, but Sammy grabs his waist.

"Don't. Please." Sammy begs. Dean looks down at his younger brother in surprise.

"Sammy, what are.." Dean is cut off by Sam pulling Dean's face to his. Their lips meeting softly, and only for a spilt second. Sam pulls away, and begins to apologize.

"Dean I'm...I just... I'm so sorry...I didn't mean it." Sam scrambles out from under dean, and leans back against the headboard. Dean says nothing, but simply gets up and goes into the bathroom where the first-aid-kit is. Dean always keeps aspirin handy.

He pulls out two pills and fills up a large glass with cold water. When he walks over to Sam, he is curled up on the bed. He is softly snoring, and Dean knows that Sam is asleep. He puts the glass and pills on the bedside table, leaving them for when Sammy wakes up. Dean simply goes to sleep in his own bed and tries to ignore what happened. _'Sammy is drunk, that's all. He couldn't possibly like me. He just hasn't been with someone in a while.' _Dean tries to rationalize. Dean drifts off to sleep and by the time he wakes up, light is streaming through the window.

Dean gets out of bed and walks to the restroom, wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. He stands over the sink an splashes water on his face, a few drops falling on his chest. Then Sammy comes barreling into the bathroom and heads straight for the toilet. He is still in the clothes he was wearing last night, so Dean knows he didn't wake up at all. Sammy wretches into the toilet and dean just smirks.

"Do you know what the best cure for a hangover is?" Dean doesn't wait for a reply because Sam wretches again. "A greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray."

Dean chuckles and Sam lifts his head weakly.

"I hate you." Sam groans.

"I know ya do." Dean laughs and it seems to sam as if he forgot about last night. 'Or he is just not talking about it.' Sam thinks, but his thoughts are interrupted my another wave of nausea. A few minutes later, Sam has emptied tho contents of his stomach, and Dean made him take the two pills. He does as he is told and Dean gets ready to leave.

**_...flashback off..._**

_'I can't believe I kissed him!' _Sam thinks to himself, frustrated and embarrassed. _'I mean, I have liked him for a while.' _Sam's thoughts trail off. Yes, Sam loved Jess, but he liked dean since Dean was about 16. That's when he began to develop muscles and look more like a man than a boy. Sam had always liked him of course, but he started to become very 'attracted' to him by then. Sam mentally kicks himself for thinking of his brother that way_. 'I'm a sick twisted pervert.' _Sam chastises himself.

"No you're not." Dean says suddenly, seemingly out-of-the-blue.

"What?" Sam asks giving Dean a bemused look.

"You said you were a sick, twisted, pervert. I say you're not." Dean says simply, lifting his shoulders in a shrug. '_Shit! I said it out loud!'_ Sam realizes and turns a bright crimson color. The color spreads across his cheeks and down his neck.

"Sammy?" Dean asks, his voice tinted with nervousness.

"Yeah Dean?"

"Do you like me?" Deans bright emerald eyes capture Sam's gaze.

"Of course I do. Your my brother Dean." Sam tries to dodge the question, afraid of what it will mean if he says yes.

"That's not what I mean." Dean scowls at Sam.

"Uh, well...yeah. I do." Sam answers, that same crimson color spreading across his cheeks again. Sam sees the corner of Dean's mouth twitch up in a small smile.

"Do you like me?" Sam asks, shocked and nervous.

"Yeah, I guess." Dean says, gruff.

Sam smiles and the entire journey back, both Winchesters are grinning like idiots.


	2. Did You Mean It?

**_I decided that each chapter will have its own title. Sammy struggles with dean flirting with women and wonders if Dean even meant it when he said that he liked Sammy. Dean struggles as well trying to break free of his old habits, he does like Sammy; maybe even love, but doesn't know how to express it. Dean is scared of his feelings for Sammy but eventually finds the courage to tell him. Things might work out in the end. Let's see where the road takes us. Next chapter coming soon. _**

_Chapter 2 _

_Title: did you mean it?_

Sam and Dean walk into the small-town diner and wait by the small podium a few feet from the door. A middle aged woman walks up to the Winchester boys and flashes them a bright, friendly smile.

"For two?" The woman asks, sounding like she smokes a pack a day.

"Yep." Dean smiles pleasantly at the woman whose name tag says Janet. She leads them to their seats, a small booth near the back of the diner. Dean picks up the menu and starts scanning over the burger section._ 'Dean and his burgers.' _Sam chuckles.

"What?" Dean's green eyes lock in on Sammy's at the sound of the younger Winchesters' laugh.

"Nothin'" Sam smiles at Dean and Dean turns his emerald eyes back to the menu. Just then, a tall brunet with long, silky hair walks up to their table. Sam and Dean notice her skirt is too short and her shirt is raised; both brothers can see her dangling belly-button jewelry.

"My name is Kenzie and I will be your server today." She says to the boys, although her attention is on Dean. Sam frowns, but hides it when his brother looks at him.

"Well hello Kenzie." Dean says in that sexy-as-hell drawl of his. He looks her up and down, appraising her; Kenzie blushes and looks down.

"What would you recommend? You seem like a girl who has good taste." Dean says to Kenzie, smirking. Kenzie turns pink again and finding her voice; speaks.

"The back woods whiskey burger is great." She smiles at Dean.

"I'll have that and your house brew please." Dean says and smiles up at Kenzie.

"And you?" Kenzie finally acknowledges Sam.

"A salad. And a coke." Sam says, his voice sounding a little pouty.

_'Why is Dean flirting with that girl?' _Sam ponders, his brow furrowing. As the girl walks away, Dean looks up and sees Sam staring down at his hands.

"What?" Dean asks Sammy.

"Nothing."

"C'mon Sammy, something is bugging you."

"I said nothing dean." Sam snaps, only loud enough for Dean to hear. "Plus, you probably won't want to talk about it." Sam says, his tone turning more unsure than angry. Deans eyes widen at Sam's outburst.

"Ok relax dude." Dean puts his hands out in front of him in a mock defense gesture. Sam just glares at the brown, lacquered, diner table.

A few minutes, of awkward silence, later the waitress comes back with a tray of food and beer. She leans over too far as she sets down Dean's food, exposing way too much cleavage. She smiles salaciously at Dean and he just sits there, grinning like a lecherous idiot. Kenzie straightens up and almost walks away but remembers Sam is there.

"Yours'll be out in a bit." She says, her voice monotone. With a final flirty smile and hair flip to Dean, she sashays away. By this time Sam has had enough of Dean's flirting and lecherous looks. He slides out of the booth and stalks off towards the small diner's entrance.

"Sam...Sammy!" Dean calls after him, but Sam ignores the older Winchester and walks towards the hotel they are staying at.

"Sam!" Dean yells, and grabs Sam's shoulder, spinning him around.

"What Dean!?" Sam yells at the older Winchester, using all his effort not to punch Dean in his stupid, flirty, face.

"What is up with you?"

"You!" Sam yells, jabbing a finger at Dean.

"Wait...why?"

"Oh my god you're and idiot. And and ass!" Sam turns away from Dean and continues to walk.

"Damnit Sam! Talk to me!" Dean pleads with the younger Winchester, walking fast to keep up with his younger brother.

"Why don't you go talk to that flirty little waitress, Kenzie." Sam spits at Dean. Deans eyes widen as he realizes why Sam is angry.

"That's what this is about? Dean asks Sam, his voice soft.

"Of course! I mean, just two weeks ago said you liked me. Did you mean it?" Sam says, his voice breaking slightly on the last question. They haven't talked about what happened science then, and Sam has been patient, knowing it would be hard for Dean to change his whole view and perspective on life and love. But Sam was tired of being patient, he needed to know, now.

"Sammy, of course I did." Dean reaches out towards Sam and puts a warm, comforting hand on the side of Sam's face. Deans breathing speeds up, what he is about to do terrifies him.

Dean leans into Sam and looks slightly up into his younger brothers hazel eyes. Sam's eye are sparkling with amazement, nervousness and lust. Dean softly touches his full lips against Sam's. Sam sighs slightly and Dean parts his lips fractionally. After Sam pulls away, Dean looks into his brothers eyes, now shining with happiness.

"Sammy, I love you." Dean says in a serious and gravely voice. Sam has been waiting to hear those words for years. Sam's heart constricts with happiness.

"I love you too Dean." Sam smiles at his older brother and they walk back to the diner. Neither brother speaks but both grin at each other every once in a while.

They go back to their table just as Sam's food arrives.

"Thank you." Dean says to Kenzie in a pleasant tone, but Sam hears no flirty tone.

"Anytime." Kenzie says seductively. After both brothers eat their food Dean asks for the check. When Kenzie comes back with the check, Sam sees that there is something written in swirly handwriting on the back of the receipt.

_'Her number, oh great.'_ Sam pouts to himself, his brows coming together and his lower lip jutting out slightly. Before Sam can get any further upset, Dean tears up the receipt. Sam looks at the torn paper in deans hand as if it's some grotesque freak of nature. Sam never thought in a million years, that the older Winchester would give up a pretty girls number.

"Oh don't look so shocked Sammy. So I tore up a girls number; I'm pretty sure I'm gay now anyways." Dean just chuckles at Sam. Sam smiles at Dean and as they get up and head to the door, Dean throws away the torn paper. Sam knows this is hard for Dean, because all his life he has only been with girls, so he knows this is a huge leap that Dean just made for him. The Winchester boys head back to the waiting impala and when Dean turns on the radio, the song 'Howlin' for you' by the black keys comes on. Sam's cheeks turn a rosy pink color and he shifts in his seat. Dean's emerald eyes wander over to Sam and the two lock eyes for a few heated seconds. Hazel staring into emerald; Dean's smoldering gaze against Sammy's timid and nervous one.

_'Oh boy, he is in for it now.' _Dean smiles salaciously at Sam, his gaze smoldering and then roars away from the curb, Dean can't get back to the hotel fast enough.

_ 'Ok. Let's do this.' _Dean thinks, smiling as they speed towards the security and privacy of the hotel.


End file.
